Garth and the Vixens
by MidnightWolf45
Summary: Garth meets three very interesting ladies that want to have fun with him. Garth's POV. This is rated M for a reason
1. Chapter 1

Garth's POV

Why do I have to deal with this. There is huge party going on at the hotel that I work in and they have to call me in to be a valet for wolves that need their cars to be put into the parking lot so they don't have to search for a space. I usually don't work on fridays, but they were short staffed and they did not expect it to be this big of a crowd. I have been driving wolves cars to the parking lots for 4 straight hours. Luckily my shift is almost over, so I get to go home in a couple minutes.

Once my shift was over, I bumped into a wolf by accident. I apologized to this wolf and helped him up. However, I learned that this wolf was a female; and she was very pretty. She said her name is Lilly. She apologized to me since she was trying to get some more water to wash down all the alcohol in her system since she's been doing this for an hour now and she really wanted to get back home as soon as possible. I then gave her some water that I was carrying around with me; she drank it fast. Before I left, she would then ask me if I would take her home. I was perplexed by what she just asked me; however, I decided to do it for her since she looked like she really wanted to go home

Once we were in her car, she told me where to go in order to take her home. While we were in the car, we talk. I told her that I was working as a valet for the extra money while I was in college. She would tell me that she was a student at a different school and she was at the hotel to celebrate a friend's early graduation. She explained that her sister was with her, but she was caught up with some friends and she didn't want to hold her back just because she wanted to go home. When we arrived, I helped her out of the car and escorted her to the door. Before I left, she grabbed me by the paw and thanked me. She then got up close to me and started to kiss me. She said that she wanted to give me a reward for escorting her home. At first, I wanted to resist since I thought this was simply her still being drunk a little. However, she told me that she's not drunk and she really wants this since she hasn't had a guy over in a long time.

We went inside and headed to her room. Once inside, we began to make out. As we were kissing each other, we started to take each other's clothes off until we were both completely nude. Her body is really hot and her breast were really big; she really loved how muscular my body is. We then went back to making out with each other once again and we fell on the bed because of it. I then began kissing her down even further all the way to her breast. Once I got down there, I began sucking on her tits very erotically. Lilly would then moan and groan from having me on her like that. She would tell me that I was really good at this and how sucking on her like that made her feel really good. After a while, she would have me stop so she could start sucking on my wolfhood very hard. I could tell that she was really getting into this since I could feel her tongue go all the way around my wolfhood. I would tell her to go deeper and wetter since I was really enjoying having her on me like that; especially when I let out all of my seed inside her mouth. I then began to take her in her womanhood and I went in there all the way. I could hear her moans and squeals from having my tongue inside of her and having my tongue swirl around in there. She loved it so much that she said that she didn't want to let her fluids out yet; she did let them out though. I then turned her around and placed my fully erected wolfhood inside of her womanhood. I would begin to thrust inside of her very hard and strong since I could feel how tight her womanhood really is. As I was pounding her, she would tell me to go deeper and harder inside of her since she was really enjoying the feeling of my wolfhood. I then began to spank her since I was really enjoying this and I wanted to make this painful and pleasurable to her and to make this fun for me as well. I then had her turn around, kissed her passionately, and squeezed her breast very hard. Lilly would then tell me that I was really good at this was the best time she has ever had in her entire life. I could then feel myself ready to burst, so I took out my wolfhood and sprayed all of my seed all over her face; I could tell that she was really enjoying it from how she was taking it all in.

The next morning, I found myself in the bed all by myself. I then saw a note from her; it said: That was fun. I had to go for a meeting I have. "Here's my number if you ever want to have fun with me again".


	2. Chapter 2

Garth's POV

That night was amazing. I never expected to have such a great night with Lilly. She was amazing, beautiful, and gentle when it came to our time in bed. I really wished she had stayed behind so we could have another round, but I knew she had to go and it would be wrong for me to stop her from doing what she needed to be done. When I got up and put on my clothes, I saw another note from Lilly that said: "I have some breakfast for you in case you get hungry".

I went downstairs to the kitchen and opened the microwave to find the breakfast that she was talking about. Before I could eat anything, I heard a voice behind me who said: so you're the reason my sister left the party early. I turned around and noticed another wolf; she said that her name was Kate. I explained to her that I brought Lilly back here because she simply asked me to and I did not trick her in anyway. Kate told me that she suspected as much since she could tell that Lilly got bored from the party, even when she was drinking with Kate and her friends; however, she never expected Lilly to take someone home with her. I told her that I never really expected that night with Lilly; but, Kate told me that she understands and knows that I wasn't trying to take advantage of her sister. She then offered to eat breakfast with me before I left

As I was eating, she took out her own breakfast and started to eat too. One of the things she had on her plate was sausage. While I was eating, I noticed that she was eating the sausage very strangely. She would take a bite out of it first, but she also began sucking on it and looking at me very strangely. She would then grab a strawberry and suck on it in front of me. I don't know why, but I was really getting aroused by how she was eating it like that. Things got more interesting when she was about to eat a grape and it dropped into her cleavage. I was about to get up and grab it out, but I had no idea why I was doing this. Kate would then place my paw in her cleavage and tell me to get the grape out; I did what she said out of instinct. She then told me that she wanted to have a special breakfast that she had made herself: her. At first, I didn't think it was the right thing to do since I came here with Lilly. However, I couldn't resist that big cleavage and I simply went in for it.

Once I got into her cleavage, I could really tell that she wanted me inside of her she squeezed her breast on so I could get a good feel of it. She would then grab some strawberries and squeeze them on to her breast so I could lick the juices off of her. She would moan and groan from having me lick her like that since she was really liking the warmth of my tongue. She would then stop me so we could make out with each other. As we were kissing each other, we began to take off our clothes until we were completely in the nude. We would then feed each other the fruit Kate had to each others mouths before we continued to make out with one another. As we were kissing, Kate pushed me onto the kitchen table, crushed some strawberries on my wolfhood, and started to suck on it. As she was sucking on it, I could feel how she was passionately sucking on it with the scent of strawberries on my wolfhood and how she loved how long it was in her mouth. I would tell her to take it deeper and harder since I was really enjoying this feeling. I then had her stop and get right next to me and I slathered some strawberries on her breast. Once I felt that there was enough on her, I would start sucking on her tits and place my finger inside of her womanhood. As I was doing this, Kate was turning red in the face from not only having me suck on her but also having my fingers inside her womanhood. She would then tell me to go deeper inside of her and that I was really getting into this. After she let out all of her fluids, I turned her around and placed my wolfhood inside of her womanhood. When I got all the way inside of her, she would moan and groan from having my fully erected wolfhood. I would thrust very hard inside of her and gave her spankings since it was one of my favorite things to do when I'm doing this. Kate would tell me to make the spankings even harder while I was thrusting my wolfhood inside of her tight womanhood. She would tell me how great I was and how she wanted this to last longer. After doing this for so long, I took out my wolfhood and sprayed all of my seed all over her butt.

After we cleaned up the table from our fun, she took me up to her room. She told me to wait here for a few hours since she needed to go to the store and pick something up. She then gave me her number and told me she would call when she got back so we could go for round two when she got back.


	3. Chapter 3

Garth's POV

What have I gotten myself into. First I have fun with Lilly, and now I just had fun with her sister. Now I have to wait here until Kate comes back so we could go for round two. As I was waiting, I heard the door from downstairs. I was wondering if it was either Kate or Lilly. If it was Kate, then I knew she was already ready for round two. If it was Lilly, then she will be wondering what I'm still doing here. While I was putting on my clothes, I went to the door to see who it was; it was not Kate or Lilly

When I opened it, it was some older woman and she grabbed me by the throat. She said her name was Eve; she is Kate and Lilly's mother. She asked me who I was and what I was doing. Since I knew she meant business if I didn't tell the truth, I told her about how I met Lilly, how she brought me over to have fun with, when I got up and I met Kate, how she got me to do her, and how she told me to wait in her room so we could go for round two. Eve could tell that I was telling the truth. So, she then let go of my throat and then punched me in the gut; I fell on the bed. She told me that her girls can have their fun since this is technically their house and she was just visiting; however, she won't tolerate a "heartbreaker" or "slimeball" like me being around them. She told me to leave, but I take a shower so I could wash off the scents of both of her daughters off of me. I thought of this as a way to wash up since I haven't showered since I left for work yesterday; luckily I don't have work today.

Once I entered the shower, I used the soap that was left in there and used it to clean myself off. I thought to myself why Eve would even let me use this shower just to clean myself off; I figured she just didn't want me to savor any of her daughter's scents off of me. Then suddenly, I heard the door opening; it was Eve and she was completely in the buff. She came into the shower without warning and placed her paws on the wall around me to make sure I wouldn't leave. I asked her what she was doing and why she was here. She then asked me if I looked anything like Kate or Lilly; I told her that I can see where they got their looks. She then explained that the girls got her sex appeal and the need to mate with any guy they consider worthy. She told me that she wanted to see why Kate and Lilly even bothered with me. At first I wanted to resist since she is Kate and Lilly's mother, but I couldn't resist that body of hers; and I figured it might be cool to do an older woman.

As they shower was still running, we began to make out with each other. I could feel her touching my body while I was touching hers. She would make sure that my chest was close to her breast to insure that I wouldn't try to leave. After we were done kissing, I went down to her breast and started sucking on her tits very hard. While I was doing this, I could hear Eve scream and moan very hard. She would tell me that I was really good at this and how she was feeling young from having me suck on her like that. I was especially enjoying the taste of her tits as well. After I was done, I got on my knees and started to lick her womanhood while she was still standing. As I was doing this, she would moan, groan and scream since to her I was so good at this and how I was giving her goosebumps. She would beg me to go deeper and harder since she hasn't felt this in a long time. I even gave her a few kisses on her butt for the fun of it. After she let out all her fluids on me, she had me get up so she could start sucking on my wolfhood. The sucking was so hard that I could really feel her taking it all in with no mercy. I wouldn't bother telling her to stop since I could tell she was really getting into this and how she really wanted all of my meat inside her mouth. It was getting so deep that I let out all of my seed inside of her mouth without warning. Once she got her taste of it and let out what she didn't need anymore, she told me to take her in the ass. She told me that she wanted me to make it hard and make it good. I complied with her since I could tell how hungry she was for this. Once I placed my wolfhood inside her ass, I could tell how painful it was to her; but she told me not to hold back since she really needed this and she wanted me to do it. I then began thrusting my wolfhood inside of her ass with all of my might and with all of my strength. She would beg me to go deeper and harder on her since she was in really need of a pounding. I did what she said and thrusted even harder, which resulted in her screaming for the entire time while we were doing this. After a long time of this, I could feel myself ready to burst. Eve told me to let all of my see inside of her ass since it would feel so good to have it inside of her. I did what she said and let out all of my seed inside of her ass like she wanted.

After we were done, she took me to the guest room where we continued to make out with each other while still in the buff. She told me that I was the best lay that she has had in a long time. She then showed me her phone number on her butt for me to take down for myself since she would want to have fun with me again. Before we could make out again, the door opened; it was Kate and Lilly.


End file.
